


A Family Affair

by TheChippedGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChippedGirl/pseuds/TheChippedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, still possessed by Lucifer, shows up at the bunker bearing news for Sam and Dean. Turns out, they have a long lost teenaged half-sister named Alaina who has no idea that the boys exist. Unbeknownst to the brothers, Lucifer has a plan for Alaina that could change their fight against the Darkness forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Affair

Alaina Matthews was not having a good day. She had failed her math test, was behind on her art history project, and had gotten held up at school for an extra hour for questioning because of some FBI investigation. Yeah, an FBI investigation. It’s not something normal for a high school to have to undergo, but strange things had been happening lately at the private school she attended. Alaina was just one of the lucky ones who had witnessed one of the strange occurrences. She had been walking from the library the night before when she saw a man fall out of the third story window in one of the main academic buildings. It turns out he had been one of the school janitors, finishing up his nightly routine of washing the chalkboards clean in the history department. The problem facing the FBI was that there were no signs of a struggle in the classroom. They thought the man had simply jumped to his death. Alaina knew what she saw though; a man standing briefly at the window after the janitor had fallen, his eyes pitch black. Then he was gone.

The whole thing had creeped Alaina out to no end. No one believed her except two freakishly tall FBI agents who had brought her in for questioning after school. After she related her side of the story to them, they simply looked at each other as if they knew something she didn’t, then turned back to her and thanked her for her time. Frowning, Alaina had exited the questioning feeling like they had accepted her story far too easily. She didn’t give it too much extra thought though, as she got into her mother’s car and leaned her forehead against the passenger side window. She had other things to worry about than strange FBI men and a murder (yes, a murder. She refused to believe it was suicide.) that she couldn’t do anything to help solve. Namely, her art history project that was due in two days. 

That night passed quickly. Alaina finished her project at two in the morning, never giving any more thought to the janitor or the FBI men, before turning her light off and literally falling into bed. She didn’t want to think about anything else. She just wanted to sleep. 

**************

One day earlier…

Ever since his return to the cage, the first thing Sam Winchester did every morning was work out. If he didn’t, the nightmares wouldn’t go away. Lucifer’s voice wouldn’t stop nagging at him, telling him that he wasn’t good enough, reminding him of all his failures and warning those that were yet to come. This morning, he was interrupted mid-workout by a certain trench-coat wearing angel who had appeared behind him with no regard for personal space. 

“Hello Sam.” Castiel’s gravelly voice said from behind him. Sam, who had been taking a short break from his work out to grab a drink of water, nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“Holy shit, Cas. What have we told you about showing up like that?” Sam asked, eyes wide as he took a few steps back from the angel. Sam thought Castiel had been acting a bit odd lately, but Dean had assured him that Cas was fine. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, but I have news.” Cas replied smoothly, taking a few steps over to a nearby table and perching on it. 

“Why didn’t you just go to Dean?” Sam asked, wiping his sweaty face off with a towel before pulling his t-shirt back on over his head. 

Cas paused for a moment before saying, “I… figured I’d see you first since you’re usually up before your brother.”

“Valid point.” Sam replied, 

heading out of the training room. “If he’s up, he’s in the kitchen making coffee.”

Sure enough, when Sam and Cas entered the kitchen a few moments later, Dean was there in his signature bathrobe groggily making a cup of coffee. Upon hearing them enter, he turned around and raised an eyebrow at Cas. 

“Well if it isn’t our old friend Cas. Where’ve you been these past few weeks?” Dean asked.

“Out doing research on Amara. I haven’t gotten very far on that front, but I’ve found something I think you’re going to be interested in.” Cas replied.

“And what would that be?” Dean asked, 

Castiel frowned, looking between Sam and Dean. “You might not like what I’m going to say.”

“Just spit it out, Cas.” Dean demanded. The angel’s hesitance unnerved him. 

“You have a younger half-sister. Her name is Alaina. Born in May of 1998.” Cas said.

The boys stood there, not knowing what to say. A half-sister? How many times had their father been with different women after Mary’s death?

“I assure you, she is the only other half-sibling you have. Adam and Alaina, though they do not share the same mothers, were the only children your father had after Mary’s death.” 

Dean blinked, still unwilling to believe Cas’s words. “So you’re telling me we have some teenaged sister out there, and no demons or angels have ever gone after her? How is that possible?”

“Her mother warded her against angels and demons at a very young age. She was  impossible to track down during the apocalypse, and afterwards no one - well, no angel, bothered to look for her.”

“And no one thought it would be a good idea for us to know that we had a younger half-sister?” Dean demanded, his anger rising. He and Sam had screwed up their relationship with Adam, leaving him in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. It was one of his biggest regrets. And now, Castiel was saying that they had another half-sibling. A little sister, younger than even Adam, who they hadn’t been there for their whole lives? 

“I didn’t know, Dean. The other angels who did know didn’t bother to tell you because they didn’t care.”

“And how exactly did you find her?” Sam asked. 

Castiel turned to the younger Winchester and said, “That doesn’t matter. What matters is that we find her before Amara does.”  
  
“Amara knows about our half-sister.” Dean stated, not even having to ask Castiel if he was right or not. 

“Yes. And she’s in danger now more so than ever. Winchester blood has always been a tricky thing to deal with, but with the Darkness on the loose, all of heaven and hell will be searching for her. You two put a target on her back without even realizing it.” Cas said, looking between the two of them. 

“Where is she?” Sam asked, pulling out his phone.

“A small town in Pennsylvania. It appears that there’s been demonic activity around the area. I have no doubt it’s because the demons are getting desperate. The warding her mother protected her with will only hold for so long. It won’t be two days before the demons get to her.” Castiel replied.

“Not on my watch.” Dean said, pushing past Castiel and heading to his room to pack his bag. Sam followed after him, determined to do the same. They were both big brothers again, and this time, they had a little sister to protect. 

Now alone the kitchen, Castiel stood there silently. A smile slowly grew across his face. 

“And so it begins.” Lucifer said. 


End file.
